Torn Emotions
by WolfMinion
Summary: Rewritting
1. The Meeting

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

((**Bitbeast**))

* * *

I didn't even know I was running until I ran into something, or rather someone. I looked up and my ruby eyes met ice blue ones. 

"Hilary, are you okay?" Tala a Russian beyblader asked while offering his hand.

"Yeah," I replied while taking the hand he offered.

"Why were you running?" Tala asked while helping me up.

"Oh it was just Tyson, the shallow self-centered jerk."

Flashback

It was a sunny day and I was heading toward the dojo. When I entered Max came bouncing up to me, clearly on a sugar rush.

"Hi Hilary!" Max practically screamed.

"Um... Hi."

I counted 3 Bladebreakers, we were missing one.

"Tyson's sleeping?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup," said Rei following Max's every move with his eyes.

"I don't think we should have given him all that sugar." Kenny stated the obvious.

"WEEEE!" Max screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Okay, I'll go wake up Tyson," I said while backing away from the bouncing blonde.

I headed towards Tyson's room. I quietly approached the drooling bluenette.

"Tyson," I whispered. "TYSON!"

He sprang up like ten feet in the air. I walked out of is room. I sat on the couch between Rei and exhausted Max.

"Don't you think that was harsh?" Max asked between gasps, I shrugged.

I heard stomps coming down the hall. I was ready for the argument, examining my nails I looked bored.

"HILARY!" Tyson screamed.

"Yeah," I called loudly.

"Don't talk to me like that," he yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do," I yelled back.

"I'm the captain of this team so I can do or say anything I want, and I say you serve no purpose to this team!" Tyson screamed.

"Fine them," I whispered, "I'll leave." I ran to the door and ran out.

End Flashback

"So yeah, here I am now," I said looking at my black and blue shoes.

"Are you okay?" Tala asked again.

"Yeah," I said "You worry too much."

"If you're okay I'm going to leave. Bryan, Spencer, and I are going to train," Tala explained.

"Okay," I glanced at my watch, it said six o' clock. "I better be going too."

"Okay, see you."


	2. A Walk

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**((Bitbeast))**_

I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

I woke up at six in the morning. _'What about a change' _I thought. I grabbed some blue hair dye from my mom cabinet. Luckily my mom owns a hair salon. _'Good thing I inherited some talent'_ I thought. I dyed the ends of my hair blue, I also dyed my bangs which I cut so they fell in my eyes every once in a while.

"Perfect," I said looking at my work. I shook my bangs out of my eyes. I looked at the clock. It said 8 o' clock I headed back to my room trying not to wake up my husky Jounkii. He was passes out on the end of my bed.

I tiptoed to my dresser and put on my sea blue shirt that said in black letters 'Evil Is Live Spelled Backwards'. Them on the back it said 'Live' then 'Evil' under it. I pulled on my black jeans and my blue and black shoes. Then I put on my black fingerless gloves. For the final touch I put on a black choker with a wolf head dangling from it.

By the Jounkii had woke up and had his leash in his mouth.

"Alright boy lets go for a walk" I said taking the leash and clasping it to his collar.

I headed towards the door. "Oh I almost forgot!" I ran to my room and ran back out.

* * *

Yeah I know short. 


	3. The Battle

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**((Bitbeast))**_

Tala: WolfMinion doesn't own Beyblade.

* * *

Instead of walking Jounkii he walked me. All of a sudden he ripped his leash from my grasp and took off running towards the park. Then Jounkii took off running towards a boy, he jumped on the boy. As I was prying Jounkii of him I heard a clink.

The boy said, "Oh, you blade."

He handed me my beyblade. It was blue on the top and black on the bottom. I took out my launcher which was black, my ripcord was blue.

"Yeah," I replied.

He took out his blade. "I'll battle you,"

"Sure," We walked towards a dish.

"Do you have a bit beast?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Sweet"

"Ok. 3…2…1. Let it rip!" We yelled.

Our blades collided. I pulled back and dodged all of his attacks. My blade hit his.

_**((Summon me now))**_

"Let's finish this Shaphira," I yelled.

A blue and black wolf appeared.

"Dark Void," The other blade flew out of the dish. The boy caught it.

"Good job. See ya around," He walked off.

"Bravo" I turned around and there was Brooklyn.


End file.
